Reality
by EchoEveMorrow
Summary: Paily one-shot. Some things are unavoidable. Set during 3x05. Emily's POV. (Rated M mostly to be safe, probably more T-rated)


**I was rewatching early season three and this scene stuck in my head. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

I fumbled with my tie, getting increasingly frustrated as the seconds ticked on. "I'm not even sure how this works." I explained quietly, embarrassed.

"Can I help?" she asked, never taking her eyes off mine.

I glanced at the floor, apprehensive, but relented, handing her the infuriating object. I shook my long hair back as further encouragement. She walked over to me, seeming nervous, yet determined. Her fingers brushed my neck and I glanced up at her, only to be staring into her eyes, dark pools I could get lost in forever. She was so beautiful.

As she began gently fighting with my tie, her breath hitched before she mumbled "This is harder than it looks." I let out one dry chuckle and found myself staring at her lips.

000

It had been so long since I'd tasted those lips. I remember they were soft and sweet. I remember the passion I felt in such chaste kisses. I remember how it felt to be hers.

Almost against my own volition, I brought a hand up to hers, which were still struggling to clasp my tie. The second our skin made contact, she froze, her breath slowing as she raised her eyes to mine. I could feel her warm breath hitting my face in shallow bursts as I saw her eyes dart from mine to my lips and back again. I knew what she wanted and I wanted it too.

I leaned forward, ever so slightly, to claim her lips. Had she not been waiting for it, she might not have noticed. Her eyes widened slightly as a partial smirk formed on her supple, inviting lips. I couldn't stop myself any longer. I couldn't keep myself from reliving those memories. I couldn't keep myself from her.

I closed the distance, those few short inches, between our lips. She sighed immediately into the kiss, dropping the tie and moving to tangle her right hand in my hair, her left taking up residence at the small of my back.

It was like picking up where we left off. I didn't even realize how intensely I'd wanted her all this time, how badly I'd missed these lips and the sound of her whimpers.

She expertly opened and closed her mouth in time with mine, her hand boldly working its way up the back of my shirts. This was farther than we'd ever gone before. And I loved it, craved it, never wanted it to end. Every thought I'd had, every worry, immediately departed my overworked brain. I just let myself feel her feverishly hot skin, her unbelievably soft lips.

I gave a gentle tug to Paige's hair, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. She quickly separated our lips to gaze into my half-lidded eyes with her lust-filled ones as she began unbuttoning my white overshirt.

I must've gotten lost in another kiss because the next thing I knew, my overshirt was being pushed roughly off of my shoulders, leaving me in my tight, black tank top, and I was being backed forcefully into the tall, brown cabinet behind me.

This was the most intense and sexy thing I'd ever experienced and I was so afraid she would stop. I kissed her back with fervor, my senses suddenly in overdrive. She smelled so good - woodsy and a little spicy - and tasted even better. I don't know how I'd gone so long without giving in to this gorgeous woman. I certainly wasn't going to do anything so stupid again.

I needed more, now, and I was praying she would give it to me.

I started backing her toward the bed, both hands on her waist. She must have sensed where this was going because instead of returning the flick of my tongue with one of her own, she bit down on my lip.

Air rushed in quickly through my nose and I whimpered, causing her knees to tremble and creating the perfect opportunity to lower her gently onto the edge of my bed. I crawled astride her hips and relocated my lips to her neck.

Even if nothing came from this night, I never wanted to forget. I never wanted **HER **to forget. No one ever made me feel this way before; not Maya, not Samara, not even Allison. I wasn't going to let her forget what we did, who she belongs to.

As my hands began teasingly working their way up the front of her shirt, the biting of her neck became sucking. I couldn't help but groan as I outwardly acknowledged how much better her skin was than anything I'd ever tasted before.

My sucking grew harder, her moans grew louder, and the twitching of her hips became full rolls.

Satisfied I'd left my mark, I tore my lips from her neck, pressed one chaste kiss to her lips and we panted into each other's mouths, trying desperately to breathe without separating, as she reached up to pull my tank over my head, trailing her nails roughly up my spine as she went.

I don't know how much more teasing I could handle, every grind of our hips bringing me closer to something that would change our relationship forever.

My moans turned to shuttering breaths as she leaned up to attach her lips to my neck and slipped her thigh between mine.

I forced my hands the rest of the way into her shirt and under her bra. I wanted to feel as much of her as she would allow. She groaned, much louder than the ones preceding it, and quickened the pace of her hips. I touched her roughly, seeming to know exactly what she needed and when, tugging on her nipples before running my nails down her abdomen and pulling her head back from my neck to crush our mouths together. It wasn't so much a kiss as it was a mess of teeth collisions and high-pitched whimpers.

Her hips lost rhythm and her breathing stopped altogether. I could feel her coming apart beneath me…

000

I cast my gaze quickly to the floor and thrust her hands, abruptly but gently, away from me. I needed as much distance between me, Paige, and that damn brown cabinet.

"You know what? This is too short. I have a real tie that I wore to a costume party."

I tried desperately to calm my breathing as I headed to the closet, the guilt settling heavily in the pit of my stomach. I only saw a second of her disappointment and pain, but I knew the look she wore without even turning around. It was the same look that had settled upon my face as well.

If only she'd known what had gone through my head only seconds ago. If only she'd known how badly I really wanted her. If only I could stop being so afraid.

Sometimes… I hated reality.

**By "enjoy it" I meant "get incredibly frustrated by and die". There was so much tension in that scene. I decided to give it a reason. Haha. So… review, reread, all that junk. Also, pm me other ideas for any shippings. I'm pretty open-minded. :D**


End file.
